


The Mikaelson Files

by Amateurhosuefic



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: @bechloepitchess, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Violence, bamf saltzman twins, sebastian is super clueless because why not, stalkers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:00:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22286791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateurhosuefic/pseuds/Amateurhosuefic
Summary: an old enemy of klaus kidnaps hope and the twins have to save her
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Lizzie Saltzman/Sebastian
Comments: 7
Kudos: 111





	1. Vol.1 - Half a Supersquad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HoozieHybrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoozieHybrid/gifts).



> hello all, id like to give a shoutout to bechloepitchess who gave me this prompt idea, quick warning it will probably get a little dark in later chapters..... anyway hope you all like it and thanks again for the idea, you rock!

The rain pattered slowly and gently onto the asphalt, the scent of rain present in the air. Air fogged around hopes mouth as she breathed the cold winter air. She walked steadily along the pavement as she headed out to meet her two favorite people in the world, plus one. Her girlfriend, her ex girlfriend/ current girlfriends sister, and her ex girlfriend/current girlfriends sisters boyfriend.

It was a confusing situation, don’t ask

They were all to have a girls night (not that sebastion seemed to get the memo) at some elite nightclub they were too young to get into. Well, at least according to their birth certificates, the fake ids in hopes pocket suggested otherwise.  
Hope ran her fingers over the pocket to double check their presence

It was 10:07 pm, the moon bright in the sky, the streets finally quieting down from the daily bustling traffic as everyone settled into their homes for the night.

It was perfect

Hope enjoyed those brief moments where the world was still, devoid of the chaos that sometimes became too much.

Brief was the correct term as hope was all too soon approaching Alias, the new nightclub that opened up a month ago. Hope would have rather hung out at one of their places or on school grounds somewhere but lizzie insisted hope not succumb to her no party ways and that they should all go out and do something crazy…. Like enter a nightclub illegally and drink underage while her ex girlfriend/current girlfriends sisters boyfriend tags along.

“hey there, whats a hottie like you doing at a place like this?” a figure approached hope

“ha ha, very funny. I will have you know im a taken woman” hope joked with a wink at the blonde who approached her

“man, my sister is a lucky gal, why did we break up?” lizzie asked with a laugh

“hmm, could be that awkward phase where you made me date you for a week so I would stop being stupid and ask your sister out”

“always so focused on the past. Admit it, my sister is great” lizzie tskd jokingly

“speaking of which” hope started “where is my beloved? My sunshine? The light of my life? Anything will do”

“im coming, im coming, one second” hope peeked behind lizzies shoulder where josie rushing to them in heels fixing her make up came into view

“sorry, I was running late, I couldn’t find my left shoe and then I lost my keys even though we walked here I ant just leave the door unlocked, you know? Anyway I had to do my makeup on the way here so I don’t look dead” josie rambled

Hope chuckled “I mean, you look hot either way, you don’t even need makeup. But seriously, don’t worry about it, you’re not even that late”

“hope, I don’t think you’ve seen me without my makeup. They wrote a whole horror movie about my face before make up, it was rated the scariest film ever” josie joked

“I don’t know, ive seen you in the morning and you’re always cute so….”

Josie put her compact away “sap”  
She pulled hope in for a chaste kiss “hi” she said  
“hi” hope replied, copying her girlfriend

“alright lovebirds, no need to molest my eye sockets with your inevitable not so pg actions, lets get this  
show on the road, Sebastian wont wait in line forever” lizzie abruptly stated 

hope handed each of the twins their id cards and the trio met up with lizzies boyfriend in line.

All four supernaturals made it to the bouncer. The lean muscular man held open the ropes for the group in front of them, before closing it as they approached.

“ids?” he said expectantly, holding his hand out

The three teens and one probably super old vampire took out their cards and handed them to the waiting man.

“aren’t you a little small to be a gate watcher?” Sebastian said in his overly British super strangely worded way.

“aren’t you all a little young to be trying to get into a nightclub? Nice fakes by the way” the man took a pair of scissors from the podium next to him and chopped the cards right in half in front of them

“those cost a lot of money” hope said quietly

Sebastian stepped forward, assuming he would need to compel the bouncer

“relax tough guy, no need to get hostile, im cool. Tell the bartender Malcolm sent you” the man lifted the velvet rope as the four of them stood unsure for a minute.

“you heard the man!” lizzie darted under the rope, pulling Sebastian behind her.

Hope and josie shrugged and josie grabbed her girlfriends hand and pulled her into the club.  
“thanks” josie shot over her shoulder as the group made their way into the tightly packed club laughing

The group walked into the main room, the wall of techno music hitting their ears almost instantly, the change in volume a stark contrast to when they were outside. There was some kind of crazy light rigged dancefloor in the middle of the room, a large square bar nearby, everything lit up and everything else reflecting the colored hues. It was pretty much a rave

The girls made their way to the dance floor as Sebastian set out to find the bar.

It was literally right in the middle of the room but the girls were too busy dancing to notice he didn’t head straight for it and instead made a whole detour around the club before he realized the giant square with bartenders and alcohol behind the counter was the bar.

“babe, I don’t think ive ever seen you this happy and relaxed before. Not even that time we went to see endgame and spiderman wasn’t dead” josie put her arms around hopes shoulders and locked her hands together so they didn’t fly off randomly

“mmm, well I guess spiderman not being dead wasn’t as great as dancing with you”

Josie ducked her head “dork”

“you love me though” hope pointed out

“you got me there”

The girls danced slowly despite the upbeat music, somehow dodging the flailing limbs of their fellow nightclub goers.

They were in their own world, josies head resting on hopes shoulder, hopes arms wrapped around josies waist as they just swayed together

“I have procured beverages”

Josie jumped and put a hand on her heart  
“dude! You cant just sneak up on people like that” she shouted breathlessly

Sebastian stood still for a second, making the same face as always but presumably being confused  
“how are you supposed to hear me with all the noise in here? I was talking right next to you for 5 minutes and you didn’t even hear me”

Lizzie snickered “because they were too busy being sickeningly coupley”

“and what were you doing? Just casually standing here watching us? Maybe we were hatching out a whole plan to rob the place and you’re gonna miss out cause you weren’t paying attention” hope shrugged

“for your information, I was collecting photos for your wedding collage” lizzie said matter of factly

Josie groaned

Lizzie took her phone out and proceeded to show off her phone gallery which now contained over one hundred new photos of hope and josie, all taken in a professionally photographed quality

“would anyone like one of these small alcoholic beverages?” Sebastian asked, finally putting the four glasses down onto the rail nearby

“that’s small? That is literally full size drinking glasses…. For like water….” Lizzie commented

Sebastian raised his eyebrow and handed each of them a glass before draining his own half way

“beer huh? I hope you got the good stuff” hope tilted the glass towards her mouth

“that’s not beer-“

Hope choked on the large gulp she took from the glass and spit in back into the cup to avoid showering everyone around her

“good gods, is it even legal to serve this much undiluted whiskey at a time?!?” hope asked, putting the glass back down

“if you look them in the eye long enough they get uncomfortable and over pour” Sebastian stated

No one was even going to try to point out that it’s a little more than over pouring if they started off on glasses that big

“to making people uncomfortable” josie lifted her unnecessary amount of whiskey into the air

Everyone but hope, who had to drive them all back anyway, lifted their glasses, clinking them together in the middle before knocking back a portion of their drinks.

“damn that’s strong” lizzie put her glass down

After a few more words and a lot of dancing, like… a LOT of dancing, the entire group retired to a booth in the corner and left the dancefloor to the rest of the party animals

Josie and hope were sat on one side, josies back against the wall and feet up on hopes lap, josie being more than a little drunk. Sebastian and lizzie sat on the other side huddled together

“ugh, my feet are killing me” josie stated abruptly, interrupting sebastians reminiscent monologue of days passed long ago

“that’s why I always wear boots. Theyre so comfy” hope said

“but the heels went with my outfit”

“ah yes, another reason to always wear dark colors and shittons of leather” hope added thoughtfully, taking a sip of her water

“really? I thought it was to add to your brooding aesthetic” lizzie joked

“I mean, in case you couldn’t tell, it’s a total chick magnet ensamble I have going on here” hope lifted hers and josies clasped hands

“you know whats a dude magnet?” lizzie asked, leaning in as iff telling a huge secret  
“asking them out. Guys love that shit” lizzie said immediately after, not waiting for a response to her last question

“hmm, I don’t know about you liz, but I think hope looks way better in leather than your boyfriend does” josie said drunkenly

“jo, im not gonna lie, you’re right” lizzie joked back, a little less drunk than her sister but still completely destroyed

After the laughed died down, hope sighed

“man, is this what we could have been doing all these years? No monsters, no malivore, no drama?” she said

“illegally drinking at a nightclub while underage at 2am with you drunk partners feet on your lap? Strange goals but you do you” lizzie said

“no, hanging out and relaxing, no poking at eachother, being in a good place having a good time and all being ok despite our pasts”

“you mean the brutally depressing pasts? All the failed relationships and monster hunting after the fact? Yeah that sucked. I still am kinda mad you jumped into malivore without telling me. Twice.” Josie added

Hope grimaced “sorry. And exactly that. Just think about how much we all had to go through to get here. I came out of my broody lone wolf phase, josie you came out of your codependant overly submissive phase, lizzie came out of her mega bitch phase…. Kind of…” hope trailed off

“you and lizzie dated for like a month or something” josie said

“you guys stopped beating around the bush after I made you realize your feelings by pretending to be interested in hope romantically” lizzie clarified

“cruel but effective” hope mused

“I tricked a teenage boy into raising me from dessecation”

The girls literally forgot Sebastian was there

“all of these cliffnoted versions of events happened in perfect order just to get us where we are today”

“ill drink to that” lizzie knocked back the last shot on the table

“not gonna lie babe, I kind of like this whole optimistic, reminiscent, philosophical 2 am hope” josie yawned

“hmm, you just like me in general. Why don’t we get you home into bed?” 

“yeah, im kind of beat too” lizzie said

And then girls night +1 was disbanded. The group packed into hopes car (the one she’borrowed” from her roommate) and hope drove them back to the mikaelson funded apartment complexes that were built for the seniors after an influx of supernatural kids learning about the Salvatore school.

Sebastian was the first to go, deposited safely at the vampire complex

Then it was just hope, lizzie, and josie in the car at 3am

Josie slung over the back seat, passed out, lizzie in the passengers seat halfway there, and hope, driving as she listened to the 2000s symphonic metal playlist she made in 6th grade, walking down memory lane as her old favorite bands played though her car speakers

Eventually though, hope had to turn off the music as they had arrived at the witch complex. Hope still didn’t get why all the factions needed to be separated, especially considering her tribrid nature which made it super difficult to fit in anywhere.

She shut off the car and shook lizzie awake

“come on, we’re here”

“ugh five more minutes”

Hope knew she was going to have to carry both twins and sighed

“alright, alright don’t kick me” hope said, hoisting the blonde over her shoulder, probably being a little less gentle than she should be

Hope walked up to the building carrying lizzie as she walked up the 6 steps to the door, her jacket riding up in the back exposing her to the cold air

“you owe me one Saltzman” hope grumbled as she was buzzed in

Hope walked to the back of the lobby to the elevator

“out of order? Really?” hope sighed again and proceeded to walk up the several flights of stairs slowly making her way to apartment 5c on the fifth floor.

Hope made it to the fifth floor and then realized josie had the key. Josie who was still in the car and very much passed out had the key needed to unlock the door to the twins apartment.

An entire string of expletives left hopes lips as she realized not only would she have to make another trip downstairs, but would have to do so carrying lizzie, because she couldn’t leave lizzie passed out drunk on the floor of her apartment building at 3:30 am by herself because morals.

So, she walked all the way down to the first floor, ignoring the second strange look of the night sent by the security guard, walked all the way across the parking lot to her car (thankfully her car keys were still in her pocket (hope has a thing about leaving doors unlocked to anything even if shes only gone for five minutes)) got the key from josies purse, and made her way across the parking lot again, all the while lizzie snoring peacefully, slung over hopes shoulder. The hight difference definitely made it awkward

She got let in, walked up to the fifth floor and fished the key out of her pocket, walked to lizzies room and lazily deposited the siphoner onto her bed, haphazardly throwing a blanket over her

It was then that hope remembered josie gave her a key to their apartment 2 months ago and it was on her key ring by her apartment key which was on her keychain which she had the entire time.

She calmly hung josies key next to the one lizzie left because “we’re both going to the same place josie, and even if you end up at hopes place shes the one driving us” (or so josie told her), got some water, downed the entire bottle at once, and threw it into the recycling bin forcefully, locked the apartment door, and made her way back to collect josie

She waved to the security guard with a tight lipped smile and headed to the back of the crowded parking lot again.

She unlocked the car doors, threw her keys on the roof of the car to pick josie up, slung her girlfriends purse over her shoulder, kicked the door closed, grunted, and made her way back to the door again, walking up the 6 steps to be let in again.

The security guard buzzed her in for the third time that night and gave her an incredulous face. Whe mouthed the word sorry to him, and headed back up the stairs to the apartment. She walked up all of the steps, careful not to whack josie into anything, walked to the back of the hallway and went to unlock the door-

…

She left her keys on the roof of her car.

Hope could have cried in that moment. Not just one little tear, a full river of fat crocodile tears. Full on sobbing on the floor tears. Sobbing on the floor of her girlfriends apartment building at 4 am tears

Hope settled for a groan and walked back down the stairs with a passed out josie cliging to her shirt tiredly

She gave a truly defeated look to the security guard on her way out this time, headed back to her car, grabbed her keys, and walked back inside. The security guard gave her a look of sympathy and amusement.

She walked up the stairs, narrowly missing one of those weird pre- 5 am joggers on the way up, fumbled with the key in the lock, having no free hands and all, and let herself in, all the while josie slept like a baby in her arms.

She walked to the opposite side of where lizzie was and opened josies door. She deposited the brunette onto her bed and tucked her in sweetly.

She went to the kitchen grabbing 2 bottles of water, and a few tablets from the bathroom that hope assumed would help with headaches. Not that she was good with medicines, she always toughed out her migraines like an idiot.

She grabbed a pen and paper on her way back to the kitchen.

She wrote out a few noted to the twins about why they were no longer at the bar and dropped a note on each of their respective night tables, weighing them down with a bottle of water and two tablets each.

Hope did a once over to make sure the twins would be alright for the night and wouldn’t unknowingly leave them in chaos, kissed josies forehead like the sap she is, and left the apartment, locking the door on her way out.

She walked down to the lobby for the last time.

“you don’t have another one out there, do you?” the security guard asked, half joking

Hope laughed “if I do, theyre staying out there”

“have a good night” the older man adjusted his black tie

Hope nodded at the man and headed to her car, checking for her keys just in case

Luckily they were in her pocket and she could start her car

She pulled out of the parking lot, her 6th grade playlist filling the car again as she drove to the werewolf complex where she decided to stay due to its close distance to the school

She drove down the road, the streets completely empty

If you were to ask hope what happened after that, she would probably tell you her life was turned upside down, and she would be entirely correct

The stoplight turned green and she stepped on the gas, crossing the intersection.

It happened so fast. One minute she was mouthing the lyrics to “Snow White Queen” by Evanescence, the next a semi was smashing into her car, the entire vehicle flipping onto the pavement, glass shards flying everywhere as a stalker of her own set his plans into motion

Hope sat upside down in her car barely conscious, speakers giving out and crackling, the seatbelt digging painfully into her shoulder as it tried to prevent her from dropping the next few inches forcefully into her roof 

Hope blinked the fog out of her eyes, feeling a sticky red substance drip down her face

She attempted to fish for her phone but found her limbs to be rather uncooperative

She heard a slow crunching beside her as a figure walked across the glass now littering the street. His boots stopping just at her window.

The man crouched down to meet her gaze

“you look like you could use some help” his voice rumbled wetly and darkly, his low voice the epitamy of menacing

Hopes vision was littered with black spots as she tried to keep her eyes open for just a little longer.

“do you know who I am?” the man asked, using the same tone you would ask a child what they want for lunch 

The sounds out of hopes mouth were watery, unlike anything resembling a language

The man tore the door off its hinges with ease

He chuckled darkly “lights out” he growled

And then the darkness took over hopes vision


	2. vol.2- Hope Mikaelson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> its both more violent than anticipated and less violent than anticipated..... enjoy?

Hopes head hurt.

More like her everything hurt, but her head was muddled and fuzzy and she felt like she got hit by a truck and she really wants the throbbing behind her eyes to stop.

She couldn’t hear a whole lot. Just a faint heartbeat far away and a mans breathing. It was so quiet she wasn’t even sure if she could hear it or if it was her mind playing tricks on her.

She opened her eyes only to be greeted with the darkness, the only light coming from a candle on the old concrete walls of wherever she was. She didn’t remember much. The last thing she remembered was dropping off the twins, and getting in her car.

Hope went to move her hands to her forehead to push the pain in her head out, only to feel a sharp sting in her wrists, an unimaginable pain radiating up her arms as they gave out and she fell back on the floor with a scream.

Vervain.

Why she didn’t smell it before was a mystery to her, but the spikes on the chains allowing the vervain to go deeper than her skin we’re quite painfully obvious at this point, though she could not see a damn thing, even with her enhanced wolf vision the most she could see was a small patch of light coming from what looked like an opening in the concrete leading to a hallway. If she had to guess she was either in some kind of basement or abandoned building if the smell of mildew and sawdust gave any hints

The light was coming closer and it was then that hope could hear the crackling of fire and the loud fast pace slap of boots on the floor.

Whoever it was, was walking quickly to hopes room and whoever they were knew about the supernatural. Hope wasn’t sure if she should be scared or impressed at their ability to trap a tribrid. She couldn’t event get up to break out of her chains.

The footsteps came to a stop in front of the opening in the wall. The fire he was carrying like a torch faintly illuminating his features.  
She looked at his boots, memories flooding back to her all at once. They were the same boots of the man who hit her roomates car, she was gonna be so mad about that. Hope winced. She remembered a huge truck t boning her and flipping the car over. 

In the few seconds she saw his face, hope could recognize the look in his eyes. She had the same look on her own face before she became friends with the twins and by extension, kaleb, mg, raph, and landon, now also Sebastian. Before she stopped being an idiot and asked josie out for the first time.

She had that same look on her face when she lost her family

He was hurt.

He was hurt in a way only someone who lost everything could understand. Someone who had begged and prayed for everything to turn out ok but faced terrible odds and even worse luck.

Someone who watched everyone they loved meet a terrible fate

Someone who lost everything and had no one to exact revenge upon.

There was no innocent twinkle in his eyes, no love, no compassion, only sorrow, he had seen things, he had seen horrible things, whether those things happened to him or those he cared about hope didn’t know.

The man lit up a few more torches on the wall before resting his in a slot on the doorway, illuminating the entire room.

“good, you’re awake” the man looked her over with his dark eyes  
Hope looked around her, rusty nails protruding from beams in unfinished walls, tarps hanging around acting in the place of missing drywall.

Hope stared at him with a wary expression  
“what is this? Why am I here?” she asked

“what, don’t you know who I am?” he asked, dragging his hand along the wall as he slowly walked through the room, picking things up to look at them

“listen buddy, I have no fucking idea who you are or what you want. What I do know is that you know things about me, and I want to know what you want from me” hope lifted her vervain shackles. She could now see that they were injecting vervain into her slowly though the spikes.

He put down the pliers he was inspecting and turned to face her, the cruel set of his features not wavering once  
“you will know in time. And if you try anything stupid to get out of here, you can expect your dear friend, josie was it? Well you can expect her to receive quite a slow and painful death, followed by everyone you hold dear” the man stared her down with a menacing gaze 

“what” she spat “do you want from me? You leave her alone. You leave all of them alone.” Hope lunged forward rattling her chains, the chains stopping her from moving any closer than 3 feet from the cell bars. 

“what I want” the man whispered  
“is for you to suffer, just like I did” then he turned around grabbing what looked like a hammer, and walked over to her, unlocking the cell and locking himself in with her

He looked at the hammer in his hands as he held it in front of his face, almost like he was inspecting it. Putting up a façade of indifference

“if you’re worried about me killing you, don’t worry. I don’t want to kill you. I just want you to feel physical agony and then watch as I do the same to everyone you love, its only fair”

He swung the hammer into her kneecap and she let out a small cry

“why are you doing this” she grunted

Her question fell on deaf ears as he started his villain monologue 

“do you have any idea what he did to me?” he started.  
He paced back and forth swinging his hammer around in circles

“who?” hope asked. Again, no response

“all those people. Everyone I loved. Slaughtered, right before my eyes by one of those hideous creatures And now im one of them” he ranted manically

“what kind of monster could just… do that to so many people” he rubbed his sweaty hands on his hoodie

“just one after the other, picking them off like bugs”

He breathed rapidly

“so many lives, tortured and taken, ive had to live with the memory of my own daughters face as he ripped her heart out for 200 years!”  
“can you just tell me what you want from me?” hope interrupted

He turned to her, his hair disheveled and eyes wide and tear brimmed

“I want him to pay. I want to take away the one thing he held dear just like he did to me. I want him to watch you suffer beyond his grave where he is powerless to do anything to help you survive and make him regret ever slaying my village. I want him to know it was a mistake for him to ever have turned me and allowed me to live 200 years. I want his world to crumble and theres nothing he or anyone else can do to stop it” the man laughed hysterically 

“my friends will find me, even if I cant get out of here by myself they will find me and they will make sure you can never do this again” hope said, rattling her chains again

He laughed again, “you think they even know you’re gone? You think you’re significant enough to them to notice? You’re nothing but the legacy of a monster to them. They don’t love you! No one even saw what happened! No one knows you’re here” he stepped closer “you’re alone”

“you think you’re in control here? You don’t know shit about me” hope spat

“ive been watching you for years. Everything you have done. I watched as you made heart eyes at Josette in class, I watched as you slayed monster after monster after monster, never getting the recognition you deserved, only accused of having a hero complex” the man looked at her with mock sympathy  
“I watched you when you cried sitting behind your laptop all alone eating a tub of icecream and watching bad rom coms after a break up. I. saw. It. All. I know every detail of your life and your friends lives. You didn’t even see it coming. I know everything”

He picked up his hammer and walked out of the cell

Hope looked for anything she could use to escape, he may have put on a big tough show but she could see the way he wrung his hands together, the sweat running down his brow despite the freezing temperature of the room, she could hear his heart thudding in his chest at a staccato. He might have been able to capture her but he would not be able to contain her.

He was scared. He had no idea what he was doing.

“so I hear you’re a tribrid? That means vampire, witch, and most importantly” he paused “wolf”  
He said the word while looking straight at her, a psychopathic glow taking over his face as he anticipated the agony he would inflict on her.  
“That means this shits gonna sting like a bitch” he growled and picked up a few buckets

He carried them back towards her cell, walking a few feet from the pile of stuff on the makeshift table in the corner

“say hello to my friend, wolfsbane” he laughed and poured each bucket over her, saturating her clothes and hair

It was suffocating. Her whole body erupted in agony and her lungs were on fire from breathing it in. she could hold in her scream

“see I had a good friend make this for me. A liquid that I could just pour onto you. He engineered it to be even more potent than natural wolfsbane, supposedly it will suffocate you eventually if you leave it on, that breathing it in would destroy your lungs from the inside out, He said it would be like skinning you alive” the man chuckled, fiddling carelessly with the strings of his black hoodie

“Klaus is going to regret everything he did to me” he picked up the buckets and threw them across the room

“you’re gonna wish you were dead when im done with you” he growled

Hope defiantly stood despite her shattered kneecap, despite the pain all over her body that she could not escape. She did not let an ounce of pain show on her face

“is that all you got?” she said, pure rage bubbling at the pit of her stomach 

“ooh we have a tough one, you just made this even more fun” he cackled. Honest to god cackled. How cliché 

“its going to be so fun to break you” he swung the hammer into her other kneecap and she dropped to her knees

“kneel” he said, voice booming.

Hope didn’t show any emotion other than rage on her face and she stood again  
“no. I only kneel to my superiors, not to the likes of a man who exacts revenge on teenagers. That’s kind of low, especially for someone like you”

“someone like me? Kneel” he hit her again but she didn’t fall to her knees, instead she leaned against the wall behind her

“no. I do not kneel for a man like you. Someone who could have gotten revenge through the side of good and instead turned into the thing he hated in the first place, it must suck to feel like the only way to get what you want is by turning into a monster”

The man laughed darkly “either you’re really brave, or really stupid. Im going with the latter. Now I said kneel” he punctuated the last word with a sharp blow to her temple, she dropped to the floor

The man grinned wickedly  
“whats the matter? Feeling a little dizzy?” he laughed loudly, his voice echoing all through whatever building they were in and he locked the cell again

“it’ll only get worse from here on”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you liked it so far, it was shorter than the last on by like 3000 words, i apologize for that


	3. vol.3 Don't Talk About Fight Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why hello there, we're getting close to the middle now, i hope you enjoy

it was February 14th 2020.

Valentines day

Josie had been planning the perfect night for hope and herself for an entire month

She had everything planned out from the venue to the food and had been anxiously awaiting valentines day so she could finally treat hope to a night out, the tribred always insisted on being the one to spoil josie.

So when her alarm clock blared at exactly 6:00 A.M. she was wide eyed and bushy tailed, practically already out of bed the second she woke up despite her lack of sleep the night before

She smacked the alarm clock with brutal force in her excitement and rolled off the bed in one fluid motion, checking her phone

Strangely enough hopes daily good morning text hadn’t appeared yet, maybe she was still sleeping

Josie shrugged and threw on her “its cold as shit in the mornings” hoodie

A piece of paper on her nightstand caught her eye and she moved to the piece of furniture. She removed the bottle of water and pill from the top and opened the note immediately recognizing hopes practically immaculate handwriting and loopy lettering

Hey beautiful, I hope you had a good rest. Im not sure if I’ll see you at school today, well technically tomorrow as im writing this note, we stayed out a lot later than anticipated so I expect you to sleep in for once. Anyway you got totally trashed last night so I dont doubt you having a massive hangover, theres a pill and some water on your table. I love you xoxo - H

p.s. happy valentines day xoxo

josie smiled at the note

typical of hope to know she definitely wouldn’t sleep in no matter what

josie put the note into her drawer and set out to the kitchen to make some coffee. She might be up early but josie Saltzman is known to not be fully awake until she gets in that cup of coffee. Whenever hopes roommate would be out and josie would stay with hope in her apartment, hope would always make these expertly made lattes. Josie sometimes swore hope was a famous barista in her past life. One sip of those drinks and josie could literally feel the love hope put into them.

It was crazy but true

Josie settled on regular coffee most mornings though

She grabbed the bag of grounds from the cabinet above the coffee machine and spooned some into it before flicking the lid closed and turning it on.

The machine whirred to life and josie set to grabbing a mug.

She heard the third snooze of her sisters alarm and fondly chuckled at her sisters ability to hate mornings like no other. If josie was normally crabby in the mornings she had nothing on her sister.

Josie poured a cup of coffee and leaned back on the counter, watching as the sun barely began to rise with a small smile on her face.

If you had asked her 5 years ago if she gave a damn about little things like this she probably wouldn’t have said much, but ever since she started dating hope she had begun to appreciate the little things in life. not that she didn’t care before, but the detail enamored hope in ways that josie wouldn’t have picked up on before hope brought them up in her poetic artsy adorable way, and josie found herself paying even more attention to the things most people just walk past without a care in the world. josie was influenced a lot by the side of hope no one else saw. Most people would just say josie had always been a sunny person but her love of sunsets and quiet nights, the serenity of waking up in the morning before most people and just sitting there to watch the sunrise had a lot to do with the tribred.

They were like a reminder of hopes personality. Josie was day and hope was night yet somehow they were exactly the same. While josie looked at the overall beauty of things, hope looked deeper into them and almost always found a way to relate crickets chirping, or the sun rising to her life, always found a way to look at the beauty within the beauty and appreciate how everything came together in perfect sync to give everyone the little things

Josie remembered before they had so much as asked eachother out.

Hope was sat by herself on the docks at 2 in the morning. The water still and quiet, the auburn haired girl sitting with her hands in the pocket of her hoodie, boots ditched next to her and feet tracing patterns lightly over the water.

Josie had had a nightmare. Even though it had been nearly 8 months since being buried alive josie still had dreams about that night. The look on her bio moms face as she switched from being completely in control to the exact second she came under control of the necromancer. Her face going from smiling and laughing to stoic as she dropped whatever conversation they were having in the woods and knocked josie out. She remembered the feeling of being trapped in the grave, her body unable to stretch comfortably. The feeling after a few hours of getting plenty of air into her lungs but none of it having oxygen.

The brunette had taken a breath and moved to sit next to hope at the edge of the dock.

The auburn haired girl had been the first to speak

“rough night?” she had asked

“couldn’t sleep, you?”

“just a little restless. The full moon is tomorrow night, I don’t have to change but I still feel the pull” she had said offhandedly

Josie nodded and the girls sat in silence for a long while, it was so quiet between them that josie could have sworn she was the one with supernatural hearing with how clearly she heard animals moving around in the trees behind them

Hope had laid down on the wooden deck, her legs still hanging over the edge barely grazing the water  
“the stars are beautiful, aren’t they?” hope mentioned  
“my dad used to talk about the stars a lot” hope had said it so quietly josie almost didn’t hear her at first

Josie laid down next to hope indicating that she should continue

“he told me he used to paint them at night when he couldn’t sleep” hope played with her hoodie string 

“it was when I was around 7. He showed me some constellations and I remember, that was the moment that I became obsessed with the stars too” hope let out a breath  
“so I got my first painting set and I set to work and painted orion. It was god awful” hope chuckled “but I remember I was so proud, I showed it to my aunt Rebekah and then I wrapped it up and gave it to my dad the next time I saw him. He looked so proud of me”

Josie stayed silent as hope told the story

“I guess from that point on I really took the time to appreciate things more. Hence why I am sitting on a dock at 2 am brooding and staring at the water” 

They stayed silent some more and then josie spoke up for the first time in a while

“you don’t really talk about him much”  
Josie cursed herself a minute later, because no shit, why would someone want to talk about memories of their dead father

“ive never had someone I want to talk about him with before”

“not even landon?” josie questioned. She didn’t even know why she asked. She would later realize it was because of jealousy

Hope smiled and looked at josie for the first time that night “not even landon”

Josie woke up from her flashback and noticed that the coffee maker was done, and had been that way for a solid 7 minutes at least. She poured some into her mug and took a sip

She heard lizzie padding around in her room and not 5 minutes later the blonde was stumbling out into the main area.

“ugh, god how are you this chipper in the morning, I swear to god its like you’re oozing sunshine and its hurting my head” lizzie mumbled, she put her hand on her forehead and padded to the cabinet pulling out a mug.

“good morning to you too” josie smirked over the rim of her mug

“god how are you not hungover” lizzie grumbled.

Josie hummed “I got up like 30 minutes ago so the painkillers have kicked in gloriously by now, plus im not a troll in the mornings by nature” josie teased her twin

Lizzie grumbled again and began pouring herself some coffee

“you know the mug is upside down right?” josie laughed

“how do you know I don’t want it that way” lizzie said as she realized she indeed was pouring coffee all over the counters

“man, remind me to get you drunk more often, your hangovers are hilarious”

Xxxxx

Hope awoke to a loud clanking noise

She groggily opened her eyes to her kidnapper loudly banging a wrench onto the bars of her cell

“wakey wakey, theres things to do and places to go this fine morning” he said impatiently

“great, you crash into my car, kidnap and torture me, and wake me up all in the span of a day” hope spit blood out of her mouth

The man walked into the cell  
“you know the drill” he said

“yeah yeah, we have to go to the other room every hour, I got it. You’re lucky im too tired to kick your ass or you’d be really sorry right about now” hope stood up, wincing as she pried her body off the cold floor

“do you value your life? are you trying to get me to cause you pain” the man was genuinely confused

“look dude, all I know is my dad killed your people a couple hundred years back, I didn’t do anything and clearly you aren’t planning on letting me go, at this point ive just accepted it”

The man stood in bewilderment for a minute “you realize you take all of the fun out of it if you don’t care”

“you have literally broken every bone in my body, poured wolfsbane all over me, drained my blood and pumped me full of vervain, what else could you possibly have in store” hope said darkly

The man chuckled “just you wait”

Xxxx

“hey, well if it isn’t the Saltzman twins, I have searched the entire school twice over for you guys”

Said Saltzman twins turned around from their lockers (freshly installed, just another version of expansion for the school) and faced their favorite comic book nerd

“MG whats up?” josie asked cheerily. She was definitely in the valentines day mood

Mg clearly picked up on this quickly  
“someones happy today” 

“ugh, tell me about it. She got drunk as hell, literally slept like 4 hours, and she still got up early” lizzie groaned. Her headache was getting worse with the morning bustling around the school

Mg chuckled “have you ever seen josie fall to the likes of a hangover? I think not. Its like a superpower. Any way, these are for you, and you”  
Mg handed each of them a card and flower, josies was a purple rose, and lizzies a pink one

“aww, thanks mg, speaking of…” josie trailed off as she rummaged through her locker  
“ta-da!” she shouted as she pulled a small stuffed turtle out of her locker

“wow, he’s even holding a little heart” mg laughed “thanks jo”

Mg was about to leave for his first class when josie spoke up again “hey, you haven’t seen hope anywhere have you? I didn’t get a text this morning and shes been MIA”

Mg looked around him “yeah that is strange, usually you guys are over here being gross and coupley by now” he said with slightly furrowed brows “im sure she’ll turn up though”

“I hope so” josie bit her lip, she was probably over reacting. They were out pretty late, maybe hope was just ditching the first few classes to sleep in

“hey, none of that, I see you over here worrying, it’ll be ok. If it makes you feel any better, if she doesn’t show up by 3rd period ill help you look for her” mg could instantly tell josie was panicking

“alright, thank you mg” 

Mg set off again to get to his first class

“relax josie, she’ll turn up soon. Its literally 8 in the morning, she did carry me up and down the stairs 800 times because she forgot the key, or so she told me in the note she left, im not sure why she didn’t just wake me up instead of carrying me around like a dead body… wait what the hell am I saying? Oh yeah, shes probably tired, come on, first period starts soon”

Josie closed her locker and smiled a small smile “you’re right, lets do this”

And even though josie said that she still had a feeling deep in her gut that said something bad had happened and that theyre wasting their time waiting up for her. Time they could spend trying to find hope and see whats wrong.

Josie was probably just being dramatic

Yeah, just being dramatic

Xxx

“alright everybody, and welcome to what I like to call “fight club” let me go over the rules real quick. First rule, don’t talk about fight club. Second rule, only one of you comes out alive, aannnndddd FIGHT!”

The hoodie clad man pushed hope into what looked like a makeshift arena caged in metal.

She stood at the ready, and it wasn’t even 25 seconds before another “contestant” came barreling through the other door

He- she?

They were huge with grey leathery skin and horns. They greatly resembled if a dinosaur had a baby with a humanoid figure

And they were charging at hope with insurmountable speed.

Hope barely dodged their full force body slam into the wall, and it was then that hope remembered all the wolfsbane still on her skin and her not yet fully healed bones. Usually she healed faster, she wasn’t sure what her kidnapper did to slow it all down but she was cursing every name she could think of as she pried herself back up off the floor

“whats the matter? Got a boo-boo?” the grey scaley creature mocked in a booming and deep voice, their words crackling like fire in hopes ears

The creature let out a yell and picked hope up by the waist, tossing her across the cell like garbage

Hope rolled over to avoid their rapidly approaching fist and shot out a kick to their knee, effectively disabling them for a few seconds, just long enough to scramble out form underneath them and get back to her feet.

“do you really get off on pitting teenagers against literal dinosaurs???” hope yelled to her kidnapper, who was watching the whole scene unfold from outside of the arena

“dinosaur?” the creature growled “you don’t remember me?” they said with a twisted grin

Hope dodged another punch ad sent her elbow directly into their nose

“no, cant say I do. Maybe we could skip this entire villain monologue and you can just tell me who you are, what you want, and who wronged you and then we’ll see how quick I can make your death” hope puched their face and rolled to the center of the arena

“look a little closer, hope” the monster growled and leaned forward, exposing a metal dog tag with the inscription “to L from H – may you always get the girl” 

Hopes eyes widened “l-leo? What the fuck?”

The monster- leo- laughed menacingly

“don’t you see hope? Its not just your father who ruined peoples lives, did you forget about me?”

“you mean did I forget how you harassed and stalked me for a year? No” hope grunted angrily

“did you forget how you rejected me, in front of everyone, with absolutely no hesitation? Because I do. You gave me this stupid necklace when we were still friends. It was a sign that you wanted me to ask you out. Why else would you tell me to get the girl?” he laughed hysterically

“it was a gift between friends. You had a crush on some girl a year above us, it was supposed to be encouragement. Are you trying to tell me you stalked me just because of a necklace?”

Leo yelled out  
“you rejected me and never talked to me again! Do you know how embarrassed and heartbroken I was! You ruined my life, no one wanted to hang out with the weird stalker kid, all because you spewed out lies and rumors about me. I didn’t stalk you!” his voice boomed through the entire arena

“you think taking pictures of me in the girls locker room and watching me sleep isn’t stalking? That’s fucking creepy. You’re a creep and im glad I warned everyone about you because for all I know you could be straight up killgraveing someone right now”

“enough! You’re going to die in here”

And then leo pummeled the shit out of hope.

He charged at hope with a new rage, steam practically coming out of his ears

“what the hell did you do to him?” hope asked her kidnapper. Last time she saw leo he was a witch, not a goddamn dinosaur with anger issues

The man only chuckled and watched them beat the shit out of eachother

They were almost on even playing field. Hope was weakened, he was made stronger, and every blow hope sent to him, he matched with equal force.

It was like leo wasn’t even feeling fatigue, they had been trading blows for 30 minutes at this point, and while hope wasn’t giving up, she could feel the ache in her body, but leo? Leo was still fighting like her had just started doing so, and he was getting stronger by the second, or was hope getting weaker?

It was like every hit he landed on her took some of her strength and put it into him. For all hope knows that’s actually whats happening.  
It was a particularly hard blow to the face the landed hope on the ground, about to be knocked unconscious for the 3rd time in a few hours.

“boss, I just had a great idea” leo boomed

“speak” the hoodie clad man instructed

“you said she has a girlfriend, friends she cares about. How about if I take them and kill them all in front of her while shes powerless to stop me?”

The man stood still for a moment, a proud smile blooming on his face “that’s my boy, go, get them and start with the girlfriend”

Leo smiled eerily and stalked out of the arena, tearing the door off its hinges like it was a piece of paper

“this is turning out to be more fun than id ever imagined”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	4. vol.4 It's All Coming Together Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> only a few chapters left, man this is so fun to write haha

it had become a frequent occurrence over the few days hope had been here.

She was yet again, waking from unconsciousness. She noted this time that the pain in her body had gotten worse as opposed to better and her ribs in particular were screaming in agony. She had to give herself props for not vocalizing her pain, but even she had a threshold and wasn’t sure if she could keep up with her hourly torture sessions.

A weird twisted part of herself could sympathize with the dark haired man who had kidnapped her. After her parents died she wanted nothing more than to exact revenge on anyone she could throw the blame onto. Her ex flame Roman knew that one well.

Obviously she felt bad that he was forced to watch his entire village crumble at the hands of her father, shes not heartless, she just wished that he hadn’t decided to t bone her car at 5 am 

She groaned when a particularly sharp stab of pain to her right knee infiltrated her senses

“ah, good to see you’re up”

Hope was not in the mood. She continued laying on the floor with her eyes closed ignoring him.

“you were out for quite some time, leo really did a number on you, remind me to thank him”

It all came rushing back to hope and she remembered the fight she had with a superhuman version of her ex best friend

“you remind me of my girlfriends psychopathic uncle” hope grumbled  
She opened her eyes and carefully pushed herself up to her feet

The man grew a twisted grin  
“you know, being alive for as long as I have, it changes a man. I remember a time when I was remorseful and obedient.”

“oh great, another villain monologue”

The man ignored hope  
“a couple hundred years and you get bored” the man stated “sometimes I’d fill my time learning new things. And I met your buddy Leo”

Hope snarled

“ah, sore subject?”

“what the hell is he. What the fuck did you do to him”

He coughed and ceased his pacing outside of the ring and stood facing hope

“so glad you asked, I was getting there. As I was saying, once I realized your father had a child, I did some research. I asked for the assistance of my son. Leo”

Hope mentally facepalmed, this was getting very cliché

“I get it darth vader, you are his father. Now for the love of god answer my question, I want to sit down”

The man growled “you’re very impatient”

Hope waved her hand in a sort of ‘get on with it’ motion and rolled her eyes impatiently. Her sore body was making her particularly irritable

“as I was saying. I acquired a young witch off of the streets, he was 7 at the time. This was around the time I learned of the Salvatore school. I molded him into the perfect pupil, and he became my assistant. Fast forward a year and he was ready to help move along my plan. I enrolled him into the Salvatore school for the gifted”

The man seemed proud of his monologue and continued after a breath

“he was roomed next to an 8 year old girl named hope marshall. See her mother had told her to keep her identity a secret for her father had enemies that would attempt to harm her if word got out that she was a mikaelson at her core, clearly that worked out. Leo befriended the girl and collected intel for me”

The man cleared his throat “however he gained feelings for her and became unhinged. It was ruining my plans. I needed a new idea and quickly. It was then that I began phase 2 and began my experiments”

The mans implications were making hope dizzy

“I studied him and his witch abilities. I injected him with the blood of a vampire and that of a werewolf. I later came across more supernatural creatures that became a part of the experiment. I acquired the corpse of a siphoner witch. See before her body came into my possession, my experiments had failed. I mixed her dna, with the venom of marcel Gerard, don’t ask how I got that, and the venom of an alpha wolf” he smirked triumphantly

“after a few doses leo began to show signs of enhanced strength, senses, and the ability to siphon the life force out of any other being. My very own tribred. However his mental state became more and more unhinged as his emotions heightened and his love for the original tribred grew. He was 15 at the time. Slowly over the course of that year he began to change physically. He became larger and more demonic as the lifeforce of several other supernatural creatures entered his body. He had become unstable with his magic. He had greedily siphoned everything in his path until he couldn’t any longer, eventually the sheer power taking its toll. I trained him to keep it under control and use it as a strength. It was when he gained the ability to siphon from afar that I knew we were ready” 

He cracked his knuckles  
Hope grew dizzier and dizzier. Her whole life had been a lie. Her entire childhood when she thought she was friends with the other orphaned child… fake

“I waited until you were alone to exact my revenge, and now that I have you I do not intend to let you die a quick death, you will wish you were dead when im done with you. I have plans for you, you are going to help me stabilize Leo. You may have noticed you aren’t healing very well” he said with mock sympathy, his bottom lip jutting out in a dramatic fashion  
“you might notice you’re becoming very weak”  
Hopes eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she realized where he was going

“you see, I needed to keep you that way, I cant just have you brutally destroying me and escaping after all, every hour I would damage you physically and mentally. You probably don’t even know how long you have been here. when you are unconscious I dose you with my own special creation. It prevents your supernatural abilities from being used. It makes my experiments a lot easier to perform. Every day when you’re knocked out and half dead I begin my experiments. See, why would I stabilize my failed creation, when I can weaponize one born of nature?” he laughed darkly

“it will be the perfect revenge. Soon you will be just like leo and I will have the perfect army to destroy the mikaelsons. You will be forced to watch as you rip your family apart limb by limb, your consciousness nothing but a bystander riding along in a vessel of mass destruction. You will be helpless as you single handedly destroy everyone you love, and then… only then will your massacre end. I will then give you a slow and agonizing death just as your father did to my people. And you will come back undead forced to live until the end of time knowing you were powerless to stop their demise just as I have been forced to. Poetic really”

“why wait so long. Why not do it before?” hope dropped to her knees, her entire body felt as if it were on fire/ whatever bullshit he pumped her full of clearly taking its full effect now that he had administered th last dose

He grinned a nasty grin, his face contorting into psychotic glee  
“all good things come to those who wait yes? I have leo out on a… special errand and as soon as he gets back this plan will unfold finally after 200 years” he cackled, honest to god supervillain cackled

“now, we must prepare, come, we have work to do” he ripped to metal door off of the make shift boxing ring and forced a weakened hope off of her knees dragging her by her neck

“yes, no time to waste” 

Xxx

It had been 7 days since the supersquad was certain hope was missing. 3rd period on valentines day had come and true to his word, mg helped search the school for hope and had helped nearly every witch who they could think of try to do a locator spell on hope to no avail.

They hadn’t found a single trace of the tribred.

Hope had just… vanished.

No one was taking it well, especially josie who was blaming herself despite her obvious non involvement in her disappearance.

She remembered the moment she was certain hope was missing

The bell for 4th period had just rang and hope was nowhere to be seen. Josie called mg and he answered on the fourth ring

She didn’t even let him speak before she started

“mg, I haven’t seen her all day and it might seem paranoid but something isn’t right. I can feel it in my gut” josie said, the awful churning in her stomach threatening to empty its contents right then and there

“alright, ill check with her roommate and the apartment, you ask dr Saltzman if she went on a recruit or something ok? We’ll figure this out” mg had said calmly

Josie breathed in and out “ok” and she hung up. Her head was spinning. She knew something was wrong. Something had happened to hop, she knew it.

Everything after that was an anxiety filled blur. She vaguely remembers talking to her father and mg telling bother her father and herself that hope hadn’t been home all night and then she was waking up on the couch in her dads office with an icepack on her forehead and the worried stare of her father over her face and mg from across the room biting his nails.

Since then josie had been feeling sick to her stomach, every single day working tirelessly to find her, not sleeping at night. Even lizzie had been kept up at night due to the anxiety rocketing through their twin bond 

Everyone had tried everything they could think of. They had faced a monster attack on the 7th day of hopes disappearance. A large scaley monster growling incoherently. From what they could tell he had the ability to somehow suck the life out of people, which they learned the hard way when a new student unfortunately fell into its path.

It was then an emergency evacuation of everyone but the super squad and they now found themselves facing off the creature on the school grounds 

Ever since the creatures arrival something had felt off. It wasn’t just an ordinary malivore monster coming after an artifact or landon or whatever the hell malivore is even after anymore, it was like it was specifically targeting josie of all people.

Every time mg or kaleb got close to it it would fling them aside without even trying to incapacitate them only intent on stalking toward josie. A particularly powerful boundary spell was barely keeping it back long enough for the group to devise a plan

“what the fuck is that thing? I lit it on fire 6 times and it didn’t even blink!” josie wasn’t one for cursing but in her stressed haze she couldn’t give 2 shits if you paid her

Alaric kept his eyes on the beast while talking to her “I have no idea but I don’t think its after landon”

“I don’t think its from malivore” josie said

Lizzie shot up a concerned brow “what the hell is it here for then? Monsters don’t just come out of nowhere”

“guys”

“I don’t know lizzie! Its like its coming after me”

“guys”

“alright, whatever it is, and we can worry about that later, we need to get it to stay down-“

“GUYS”

Alaric, josie, and lizzie snapped their heads towards landon who was pointing very dramatically at the monster, who was stalking through the barrier spell with a renewed vigor, his entire body taking on a faint red glow before the barrier dropped completely

It roared so loudly it shook the ground beneath them and charged at the group

Landon charged back at it hoping to divert its attention the best he could. Besides, its not like he could die, right? …..right?

“lizzie, did you see that?”

Lizzie dodged a large piece of the ground that had been thrown at them

“im kind of busy so you’re gonna have to clarify”

Alaric shot arrow after arrow into every possible weak spot the monster had and nothing was piercing its skin

“it siphoned the barrier spell”

“and?”

“clearly its some kind of siphon, which means its power comes from an external source. If we take away its power it cant defend itself”

Lizzie started to catch on “so if we siphon it”

Josie finished the sentence “it becomes vulnerable to attack”

The twins nodded at eachother and without a protest from alaric who was very obviously busy shooting arrows out of his crossbow, they began running towards the beast who was fighting landon off. They were not 50 feet away when the monster grabbed landon by the neck, lifting him off the ground, its hand glowing an angry red color as landon struggled against its grip.

Josie took the opening while it was distracted and jumped onto its back, lizzie grabbing its free arm, and the twins began to siphon as hard as they could

Landon eventually slackened and the monster dropped him with a careless release of his neck. It wasn’t for 30 seconds until the monster realized what was happening, it felt a light pulling sensation from deep within its body, causing it to stagger a bit.

Mg and kaleb grabbed landons body and moved him a safe distance from the fight and watched it unfold, there was nothing they could do with the twins in such close proximity

“jo, I don’t know how much more I can take” lizzie screamed over the loud snarls and growls coming from the beast

Josie grunted “its working, just hold on as long as you can”

The twins continued pulling magic as hard as they could and eventually the monster began to sway

“josie I cant” lizzie grunted

Josie felt the same searing pain throughout her body as her sister, they had never siphoned this much in their lives. Although a deep part of herself was telling her to keep going, that she needed more, and once the beast dropped to the ground unconscious josie didn’t even register it. She kept siphoning despite the beast being incapacitated

Lizzie saw the look in her sisters eyes. The one she herself had been afraid to see for fear of losing herself to the pure urge to take 

Josie kept siphoning and the monster began to lose its mass and grey color, slowly forming into a more human appearance

“josie stop!” but she didn’t 

It wasn’t until she was ripped off of the monster that she was shaken out of her trance.

Realizing what she had done she had scrambled away from the being on the ground who looked less like a beast and more like a teenage boy.

Landon chose that moment to casually light on fire and return to the land of the living

“oh god, im so sorry” couldn’t believe the overwhelming urge she succumbed to

“its fine, you did fine, lets get him to a transition space okay?” alaric had set a hand on josies shoulder

“what did I miss?” landon shook the ashes off of himself

Xxx

Leo groaned as he registered the pain in his body. It felt like him bones had been torn out, put into a blender, and injected into his veins

He opened his eyes to meet several sets of eyes watching him from the other side of some cell bars

“oh man, my buddies always said id end up in jail or dead one day, I kind of feel like its both though”

“do you remember what happened?” a darker skinned teenager asked him

“what? Getting experimented on by my “dad” and forced to come abduct her? Yeah. Sorry about that by the way, thanks for saving me” leo said with a mix of sarcasm and general appreciation

“wait what?” it was josie who had spoken up after leo pointed at her

“long story. You’re josie right? Well long story short some creepy dude kidnapped me when I was 7, forced me to do some terrible shit when I didn’t know any better and now im here”

“explain” alaric said curtly

Leo sighed “this guy named robin took me from my family one day while I was playing with my sister at the park. I didn’t realize it at the time but he was a vampire. He compelled me and forced me to stalk a girl named hope marshall-“

“hope? Do you know where she is?” josie snapped her head immediately in his direction at the mention of her girlfriends name

“josie let him finish” kaleb said softly

“he made me watch her and report back to him until we were 14, then he started experimenting on me. He turned me into a monster and continued making me do his bidding until he finally played out his plan and abducted hope. You guys have to get her. Our friendship might have been because I was supernaturally forced to stalk her, but I care about her and hes about to turn her into the same thing you just saved me from and you don’t even want to know what else hes going to make her do” leo’s eyes widened as soon as he remembered what robin told leo his plan was

Josie didn’t need any more clarification. This guy knew where hope was 

“take us to her”


	5. vol. 5 - The Grey Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're approaching the last chapter now :) :(

“listen buddy, my friends are going to find me, and we’re gonna kick your ass so hard you wont even remember your name”

Hope struggled against her kidnapper, whatever he did to weaken her made it nearly impossible to escape his death grip. She tugged and fought her hardest to no avail. Every second that passed she felt weaker and weaker. She should have seen it coming, now that she thought about it. She thought back and could remember each and every time pointing to this happening. 

Her kidnapper stalling for so long, her body feeling weaker and healing slower as time went on.

She felt stupid.

She was supposed to be the hero, she shouldn’t have to be saved and honestly, she probably wouldn’t be saved. She knows it had to have been at least a month in here. She should have tried harder to escape but this guy was smart. He didn’t offer any chance to escape or anything that she could use to break out.

Hope was defenseless. It brought her back to the hollow, she tried to be the hero and instead almost died, in the midst of it got her mother killed, and then got her father killed.

She snorted humorlessly. She literally ignored the twins for their whole lives and yet somehow, despite her not deserving any of it, she got a girlfriend, she had a friend group. She has all these people that despite her fuckups care about her.

Part of her, a teensy part of her, barely even noticeable hoped they didn’t find her in time, she deserved whatever horrible death came her way. It serves her right for being weak enough to fall into his grasp in the first place.

That part of her immediately assumed that her friends finally realized their mistake ever talking to her and were going to leave her here to die. And she knows she deserves it.

He dragged her through corridor after corridor by her arm, giving no thought or care to hopes threats  
And halfhearted pleas to not hurt her friends   
“don’t you think if they were going to find you they would have done it by now? Do you understand that it has been a month and a half? They don’t care. They don’t want to find you, and they never will”  
Hope already knew this, the mans comment only fueling the thought. She knows she shouldn’t listen to him, but she was just so weak and tired that she didn’t care for logic or rationality

The man tugged harder on hopes arm until they reached some kind of lab

He hauled hopes weakened body onto something resembling a dentists office chair despite her struggling and strapped her limbs down

“I should have just done this years ago, you see, I thought you were far more powerful then you are, clearly I overestimated you. All it took was a few doses of my neurotoxin and you have even less power than a puny little human. Get ready mikaelson, leo may have been a botched experiment, but you? I don’t even need to start from scratch with you. In a weeks time, you will be my best creation, my very own slave, helping me of your own forced will, and I expect you to do all of my bidding.”

He picked up a syringe from a rusted metal tray next to the chair

“say goodbye to your mind hope. It will be mine soon”

The man injected a tranquilizer into hopes arms and she slowly slackened, no longer being physically able to struggle

“nighty night mikaelson, better get your rest, we have a fun day ahead of us”

Xxx

Josie ran a hand through her hair.

It had been over a month.

Over a month since hope was missing and being presumably tortured in a place none of them knew the location of.

Josie thought back to when they first questioned leo

“so, what? Where is she”

Leo scrubbed a hand over the back of his neck  
“i… I don’t know. I barely remember anything from after robins experiments”

He sighed

“last I remember it was underground, he always covered my eyes so I didn’t know where his lab was.”

Josie was visibly upset. In the span of 2 weeks she learned her girlfriend was mia and found a kid that could help find her, only to realize he didn’t even know where she was

Leo could sense her anger “listen guys, I know none of you know me. I mean hell, me and hope only talked in the halls between classes, but I know her. I want to save her from that delusional fuck as much as you guys but you cant just charge in there and grab her’

“the hell I cant” josie yelled

Alaric put a comforting hand on her shoulder

“listen, I don’t know where they are but I can give you and information you need”

Josie thought it over “what has he done to her, what are his plans”

Leo sighed again “you don’t even want to know.”

It was lizzie who spoke up this time “listen dude, we can take it. We need to know everything we can if we’re getting hope out of there”

Leo stared back at lizzies persistent gaze before relenting

“mainly physical torture. He wants to get back at hopes dad by hurting her until theres nothing left to hurt, he created a neurotoxin that would prevent hope from using her powers and would weaken her considerably”

Leo was giving them the least gory details as possible, not only for their sake, but he helped robin. He didn’t think he could even say half of what he helped do out loud

“he would break her bones, cut her, anything he could do he would do it. Hes trying to break her” the words burned like acid in his throat, the memories. Barely there, flashes of the horrible things he witnessed

“shes been strong. You wouldn’t even know she was scared just by looking at her, but… I could tell. Her eyes were so full of fear.. i-“

The tears welled in leos eyes

“I helped him. He made me do it. He started experimenting on me at 7 and by 13 he created a monster. Hes trying to do it to hope too. He wants to make his own tribred. The ultimate champion to his sick murderous games. He merged my dna with a wolf and siphoner witch…. He turned me…. But I wasn’t supposed to be a tribred. Natures loopholes didn’t call for it. So I started regressing and became that…. Thing.”

Leo blinked  
“I was supposed to kill you. You see, he doesn’t need me when he has a tribred he can bend to his own will. All he needs is to break her spirit and her mind is his”  
He looked back up  
“you cant just charge in there, because he has followers everywhere. People who believe that he is some kind of god or something. He has at least 100 of them underground with him alone. You need a plan”

“jo” 

A tap on her shoulder brought her back to reality

“hey” she turned around and said quietly. She had barely slept since hope went missing, only falling asleep for an hour or so at a time when she literally crashed from sleep deprivation. Everyone was working hard to find hope, but josie in part blamed herself, because of course, of course when everything is going well this would happen

“dad and mg checked out that warehouse, its completely empty. Theres only one more place on our list…. If it turns out shes not there…. I don’t know….” Lizzie felt hopeless. She was trying desperately to help but every time they tried to do anything the universe threw a curveball that somehow not only dodged the main group, but flew into her face as well

Josie sighed  
“this is my fault. I have no idea what shes even going through right now”

“hey, don’t you even dare, its not your fault, its not anyones fault but his. Hes the one who kidnapped her. Its not like you walked up and handed her to him”

“yeah but if I wasn’t passed out drunk that night we would have gone back to hopes place to watch a movie or something. That was the plan. I would’ve been there with her when..”

Lizzies eyes softened  
“even if you were with her, he wouldn’t have let you interfere. You would be either with her of no use to help find her, or worse, dead”

“I know that, I do…. God lizzie I cant just let her be tortured and experimented on. Its not right. All shes done is care about all of us and help us when we need it most, we cant just let her sit in some tunnel and rot”

Lizzies face grew into the most determined expression you have ever imagined and she spoke again

“then we go tonight. We’ll cross this place off our list before dad goes through waiting 3 days for a god damn army as if her life isn’t in stake. What do you say? Are we doing this?”

Xxx

Leo felt…… well he felt like shit. Theres no other way to put it.

At least 90 percent of this was his fault

He should have been strong enough to fight off robins commands, but it was like fucking super compulsion. He… he wanted to help him

He wanted to help carry her off the street while she was bleeding and unconscious, he wanted to help shackle her to the chair in a barred off cell.

He wanted to help beat her with whips and hammers and whatever the hell else and he wanted to beat her up in that “boxing ring”

He was as guilty as robin if not more guilty than him for not escaping when he was young

But he was so trusting, and when a man came and picked him up from his sister at the park claiming to be a friend of his parents, he didn’t even question it

And when a vampire compelled him to stalk a little girl, and that compulsion wore off at the end of the day, he still came running back because the man promised to take him home.

And he did it again, and again, and again. Like an idiot

Hell, he couldn’t even remember where robin was. But there was only one place on that list left, and he was getting hope out of there…. If she was even there still

He’s getting hope out of there… tonight… even if he doesn’t make it back out too

Xxx

Hope felt loopy.

Like so loopy. If she could just reach for that broken bottle and fight out of here

Wait

Where was she again? And what was she fighting…

Well thats ridiculous, why would she want to fight out of here? Its so nice here!

Woah  
That table over there is so shiny…. Like what do they polish that with???

“hoooppe. I see you’re awake”

Hope? Was that what her name was?

“I bet you feel a little strange but don’t let that stop you”

She did feel strange, this guy is magic!

“I see you really like that exam table over there, why don’t you go sit on it?”

Wow. She really did like that table. She really wanted to sit there, it looks so comfortable with its, shiny metal hardware and its squishy blue padding

It even had a pillow!

Before she knew it hopes legs were carrying her to the table and she sat on it

“that’s a good girl’’

Well now that she was on it the table wasn’t very comfortable anyway…. Wait where was she again? Why cant she remember? If she could just-

“ah, no thinking. I can see the gears turning. Too much thought into this and we could have a little kink in our plans. Isn’t that right hope? Well I see you’re a bit confused so ill help you out. My name is robin, and this is my home. We’re gonna be great friends you and I”

Hope smiled

She really liked having friends

xxx

That night, the twins set to work. They laid out the map of the tunnels, just like they did with the previous possible locations, and started planning

Both of them dressed in all black, anything they could steal from the armory discarded on the floor next to them, classic action movie shit

Lizzie pulled the map closer to her  
“we don’t know about the guards, for all we know leo is fucking with us, but it looks like theres 3 entrances, aka exits. If we keep these in mind as we move through we can make a hasty escape if need be.”

Lizzie tucked her hair behind her ear  
“right here is the entrance by the old church on 5th, im not sure where exactly they’d be keeping her but this will be the fastest way out and into public view. Its not ideal but at least if we end up in a room full of people he likely wont do anything”

Lizzie pointed to another side of the map

“this is the central access tunnel, accessible through a sewer grate right behind 7th street, itll be hardest to escape here because we’d need to climb 70 ft to the top and would be vulnerable to projectiles for longer, but if its our last option, we can climb the ladder and run off west, the school is 5 miles from there”

Lizzie sighed

“now this one” she moved her finger to the other end of the map  
“this one is the only entrance not covered by a door, its just an opening made like a cave of some sort that leads straight into the woods across the city. I hope we can make it through this one in particular because of how easy the actual exit of the tunnels will be, and because it leads straight into a forest with shittons of trees, aka coverage from sight”

Josie sighed “this would be so much easier if hope wasn’t cloaked from locator spells”

Lizzie groaned “don’t even get me started. I love her, but hope so owes me after this”

“well, lets just find her first”

“yeah yeah. When im nervous I go sarcastic, im sorry”

“I know. Are you ready to do this? We don’t know whats down there” josie warned. She knew no matter what she was going int, after all it was her girlfriend, but if lizzie didn’t want to help she understood. She’d be upset but she understand. Its literally an abandoned tunnel potentially full of psychotic supernaturals in the middle of the night

Lizzie breathed out “no, but we have to find hope. She gets on my nerves sometimes but she’s still my friend”

“lets do this”

The girls picked up all of the random weapons off the floor

Xxx

“So, clearly the serum needs some work, but shes open to suggestion now. I managed to make her do a series of random tasks and it works almost as well as on leo. Because of her biology she needs different tweaks but im hopeful Gerald” robin said with glee

“do you want me to help sir?” the man, Gerald asked. He too was here against his will and robin knew it well

“no Gerald, I just wanted to share my findings. It gets lonely down here all alone. Ive spent 7 hours straight watching her and performing tests. What is it, 3 in the morning? She should be waking up soon, I need to collect samples while I can. Go back to whatever you were doing before” robin shooed Gerald away and the shorter man went back to guarding the gates in front of the lab

Robin walked back into the lab where hope was strapped to a rusty metal table with an iv going into her arm

He walked up to the bag 

“ah, almost done injecting the rest of this batch, soon you’ll be so compelled to listen to me I wont even have to ask you to do things”

Robin smiled and pushed his dark hair out of his face, clearly he needed to schedule a haircut

He turned around and grabbed a vial, needle and tube from the tray behind him.

He set up the needle and slowly pushed it into hopes arm, landing in the vein the first time unlike most people at doctors office who for some reason miss it 22 times, remove the needle at least 13 times and dig around for an hour, and once its in proceed to reach for their phone because they cant wait 30 seconds and then proceed to collapse the vein repeating the process

He was just about to take said needle out when he heard slamming on the door outside the office

He went to look out the window, but before he could round the table, a blond teenager walked in

“leo, what happened to you?”

“hey dad”


	6. vol.6 the finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lol what the hell took me so long? ah yes coronavirus..... and work..... like im not an essential worker but ive been pulling 10-12 hour shifts 7 days a week since it started..... could be worse though, i could be unemployed, so i guess im grateful? and tired? idk man, also this was typed on my phone so if its short and full of errors im sorry...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also follow me on tumblr if u want @kylemusix i post my art and stuff idk..... Back to your scheduled programming

leo? what the hell happened to you? My darling boy” robin cried

Leo stepped into the room, cautiously eyeing hope on the exam table “im stable, and ive found her friends” he said victoriously “you would be surprised how trusting those idiots are, I even got her girlfriend to stabilize me”

Robins eyes glittered with delight “so my experiments worked? You really are a tribred now?”

The blonde sighed “maybe even better”

The dark haired man smiled “well in the spirit of success, it looks like I have two tribreds now. The serum worked, shes open to suggestion, we can make her do anything we want”

“perfect” leos eyes darkened and a wicked grin overtook his features

“lets get started then”

Xxx

The twins hopped out of the stolen Salvatore school van and began approaching the large stone tunnel at the end of the tree line

“lizzie, before we go in there, I want to thank you for your help, and I love you. We don’t know whats in there or if we’ll even make it out alive and it means a lot to me that you’re willing to put your life on the line to save my girlfriend”

Lizzie scoffed “and miss my opportunity to be the hero by not helping? I don’t think so. Besides mikaleson has grown on me these past few years, don’t tell her that though, her ego may inflate too unsafe levels.”

Josie smiled tiredly “if everything leo told us is true, im not sure how we’re going to find her”

Lizzie interrupted her twin “hope is a strong one, she’ll be fine. We’re going to go in there and for all we know shes going to be halfway into saving herself”

“hey!” the twins stopped dead in their tracks  
A heavyset balding man approached them, his weapon trained in their direction

“josie, you got any good fire spells under your sleeve?” lizzie whispered

“this is private property” the man stated, stopping 20 feet from them, his rifle still pointing at them

Josie raised her hands in surrender and slowly walked towards him

He jolted his gun towards her briefly “stay where you are”

“look, im just here to get my girlfriend, if I could just go past this wont need to be an entire situation”

“the new experiment? Red hair?”

Josies eyes lit up. Hope was here

“yeah that’s the one”

“im sorry, id let you through but I could get killed, the boss isn’t too keen on visitors”

“please. I can see you’re a good man. Maybe a wife and kids at home? Whats he holding over you.” Josie refused to resort to violence unless the man charged first

He lowered his weapon slightly “my two girls, im sure you understand. Not that it matters because letting you through means they die and I follow”

Lizzie watched the interaction with fascination. Literally 5 seconds ago they were about to be shot, and now hes practically showing off wallet copies of his kids school photos?

“I wont let that happen- we, wont let that happen”

He thought it over for a minute “im sorry, I cant let you through. The only way you’re getting though is if you kill me first” he said loudly, slowly placing his gun on the ground followed by a communications radio

“fine” josie stalked over, picked up the gun and fired”

“go!” she whisper yelled, the barrel of the gun smoking and a new bullet hole in the tree behind him

“wait, I can help. He thinks im dead right? You have 30 seconds before the grounds are swarming with his followers.”

Josie thought it over “whats your name?”

“Gerald” he answered simply

“ok Gerald, the best way you can help is by running, as fast as you can. Get your family together and leave town immediately, and don’t come back. This seems like the kind of guy who wont stop looking until he finds a body so hurry”

“i- I cant thank you enough” the bald man turned around and booked it, the small radio on the ground emiting sound

“Gerald, what happened?”

Lizzie thought quick and spelled herself with some of the magic from leo

“false alarm boss, I thought there was someone trespassing”

Josie looked impressed 

Robin seemed to believe what he heard “ok, keep watch, and no more slip ups. I don’t pay you to have target practice”

Lizzie rolled her eyes “what an idiot”

“where did you learn that spell?” josie asked

“it’s a simple vocal mimicking spell, how else do you think I get invited to karaoke night? Lets go”

And the two girls ran through the suspiciously easy to enter tunnel

Xxx

Robin was messing around with some equipment in the training room leaving leo free to watch over hope, the auburn haired girl simply staring at the wall with a content smile on her face, almost robotically

Leo rummaged through the drawers eventually pulling out a silver key “ha, gotcha. Follow me hope”  
Leo headed towards the door realizing hope wasn’t following him after a beat

“hope, I said lets go”

Hope simply sat on the exam table playing with a pillow  
“this pillow is nice. Robin let me lay on this nice comfy bed and gave me this pillow. Isn’t he nice?”

Leo facepalmed “fuck me”

“you know what else looks nice? I bet theres a nice uhhhh pony? Yeah that works, theres a pony outside for you, uhhh robin got it”

Hopes eyes lit up. A pony did sound nice. Maybe it’s a fluffy pony, like this squishy pillow! The pillow was going a little flat though…. Wait where was she? This bed is kind of hard…… why was she sitting here? Hope furrowed her brows

“hope? A pony?” leo urged, no longer hearing robin slam things around in the training room

Hope hopped off the bed and followed leo through the door

Xxx

“WHAT? What do you mean the twins are missing?!?”

“alaric, calm down, im sure its just a misunderstanding, the security camera caught them driving out of the gates in a Salvatore van, for all I know they were just going into town to get icecream or whatever the hell kids do nowadays”

“conveniently after discovering the final location on leo’s list? I think the hell not. I told them to wait until I made a plan, leo could be doublecrossing us, I never trusted him, im going to get them” alaric headed for his office door, emmas hand on his chest stopping him

“im sure theyre fine, we’ll grab everyone we can and head towards the coordinates, but you have to understand what hope means to them alaric, josie especially”

Alarics eyes softened “I know, its just reckless and dangerous and you would think after all the times hope has almost died for being reckless and impulsive they would wait”

Emma sighed “theres not exactly a semblance of self preservation when the one you love is kidnapped, possibly dead and you can save them”

Alaric didn’t know what to say. He obviously knew that, if he could go back and jump in front of that knife and save his almost a full minute wife from her psychopathic twin brother he would do it, and probably with a smile on his face, and that if the roles were reversed and josie was the one being kidnapped he would probably grab hope hop in his car and drive right over immediately

Alaric set his jaw tightly “grab raph and the others. Even landon, maybe he can go die dramatically and light whoever kidnapped hope on fire when he comes back”

Emma smiled “that’s the spirit”

Xxx

The twins made it through about half of what the map showed to be the facility, still no signs of hope anywhere to be seen. It was in a strange unfinished room that josie let the first tear drop wince this whole thing began

There was blood. Everywhere.  
Hopes blood.

Smeared all over the walls and floors, soaking into the wooden beams holding up the ceiling, some of it fresh, some of it dried and crusted to the ground, the scent of copper and wolfsbane thick enough to make even josie cough and splutter as if she was the one being subjected to the torture. Josie could only imagine what hope had endured. If she had just ridden back to hopes place for the night…..

“josie- oh my god” lizzie rounded the corner in a hurry, gasping from running, the words falling from her lips in a disbelieving disgusted manner

Josie turned her tear filled eyes to her sister  
“come on, we have to go” lizzie tugged her sister out of the room to spare her. She hadn’t even seen the sharp objects laying around and would likely imagine what had been done to hope and proceed to blame herself if she had

The girls made it a few feet further before a group all wearing white cornered them

“son of a bitch” lizzie said with mirth

Josie felt the anger bubbling up inside her, these people probably helped hurt hope. HER hope

“incedia” the word fell from her lips, delicate in comparison to the whirlwind of flame that shot from her clasped together wrists, a flaming tornado jutting out nearly 50 feet, charring the growling group of most likely experimented on beasts and lighting the entire hall aflame

Josies brows furrowed in anger, hot tears of fury escaping the corners of her eyes as the flame grew broader and even more magnificent

A few more seconds, after no chance of any of them surviving, josies flames died out and she simply turned around, her jaw clenched and posture rigid

“jesus christ jo” lizzie muttered, wide eyed, following her clearly powerful sister through the halls. Seriously, how much magic did she take?

A crunch followed by millions of pops sounded behind them and the charred bodies all got up in unison and began running towards the twins

“RUN”

And so they did, lizzie trailing just behind josie, the duo sprinting through the building finding an unlocked door and crashing through it, slamming the door behind them

Lizzie screamed when her back collided with a soft body and she turned around, about to send a fist through her “attackers” face when she saw leo

“leo?!? What the fuck are you doing here?”

“lizzie we don’t have time, we have to get hope and get out of here” 

Leo sidestepped and hopes relaxed form came into view

“hope” josie mumbled it quietly at first, like a prayer, disbelieving of hopes presence, assuming she was just another manifestation of josies sleep deprived mind

Suddenly a door burst open, lights turning on with a loud click and a dark haired man in a hoodie strutted in

“well well well, nice job son, looks like the gangs all together”

Xxx

“there it is” alaric stopped the car “that’s the van”

He turned off the ignition and mg, landon, raph, kaleb, and emma hopped out

“they must have gone this way” he said, pointing towards a large rock tunnel in the distance

“jesus, whats that smell?” raphael scrunched his nose in distaste, his nose burning from the putrid stench

“what?” landon asked, all he could smell was dirt

Kaleb took a sniff “wolfsbane?”

“and vervain” mg added

“jesus, hope….” Emma said sadly

Alaric shook his head and the group walked towards the cave

Eventually they made it near the cave entrance, or what was really designed to look like a cave, and was merely brick.

“whats this?” landon bent down, picking up a small radio and a rifle

Alaric took the gun and unclipped to magazine

“a shots been fired” he said warily

“I don’t smell any blood? Maybe it was a fluke? Or it wasn’t loaded all the way?” mg said nervously

“its been fired recently” alaric croaked out. If this gun was used to harm any of the three girls alaric would find whoever shot it and shove the barrel up their ass and pull the trigger

The group continued on, alaric still clutching the rifle

“guys, im really getting a weird feeling about this” kaleb said, a barely audible tremor in his voice that he would kick himself for later

Raphael coughed  
“god damn, I can barely breathe in here” his lungs felt like they were disintegrating 

“we just have to keep going, we’ll find them soon” emma said sympathetically

“well, jo definitely passed through here”  
The walls were practically ash and there was still flame in some areas, the entire hall practically rubble

The group carefully sidestepped all of the fallen beams

“its incredible how dumb these idiots are, they really thought you were helping them?” a voice said followed by a manic cackle

Alaric burst down the door  
“you son of a bitch” he growled, lifting the rifle towards leo when he recognized his face  
“son! This is better than I could have hoped for! You brought all of them? The serum will be completely effective when shes done killing these idiots!” robin yelled, clapping giddily

“what the hell are you talking about” josie said with more venom in her voice than anyone had ever heard, she didn’t even stop to ask why the hell alaric was here or how he knew to come

“hope, attack” robin grinned evilly

Hopes eyes glowed gold. Why were they trying to take her away from her new home? Leo was going to take her to a soft squishy pony! Like her new bed! She liked it here god damnit!!!

Hope growled, the floor rumbling with its ferocity and she charged straight for landon

“shit, what did you do to her” josie screeched

“mg, kaleb, hold her down”

The vamps charged at hope and she flung them aside like ragdolls, immediately snapping landons neck and tossing him to the other end of the arena robin set up

She growled again, her eyes glowing brighter if that were possible, all the while robin and leo stood, arms crossed with dumb evil smirks on their faces

The two vamps charged again, raphael closing in on her front side

She backflipped up onto a large wooden crate before hopping off and biting mg right on the neck, his body dropping deliriously to the ground, her wolf venom working fast

Emma threw as many non lethal spells hopes way as she could, the most effective one merely making her stumble back

“hope stop!” josie screamed, her eyes dimmed but she didn’t stop. Hope growled again, loud enough for everyone to have to cover their ears and she stalked towards a dazed kaleb, tossing him easily into the air and snapping his spine over her leg like he was a twig

He screamed in agony and passed out a minute later

Alaric fired a shot at her leg, feeling he had no other choice. One of his students dying, one dead, and one severely injured, well, now two including hope

“hope stop, this isn’t you” josie said softly, hopes ears barely picking up on it. The tribred stopped for a second

“hope, get the wolf”  
“hope don’t”

Hope plunged her hand into raphaels chest

Josie came up behind hope and she froze, raphael dropping to his knees with hopes hand still clutching at his heart

Josie hugged hope from behind  
“I know you’re in there” she said softly

“hope what are you doing!” robins screams were unheard by hope, all of the tribreds senses focusing on her girlfriend

“that’s it, let him go. Im right here”  
Hope furrowed her brows. Why was she hurting her friends?

Hope dropped raph and he rolled over to mg  
“sorry” he whispered painfully, and bit him, drinking some of his blood in hopes that he would heal

Hope turned around, her eyes clear blue, gold specks outlining her irises

“there you go, see? Im not going anwhere.” Josie cupped hopes cheek

“damn it! Ill just do it myself!” robin pulled a gun from his boot and shot at josie

At the last second hope dove in front of her, preparing for the impact of the bullet…… but felt no bullet. She opened her eyes to leo clutching his chest on the ground in front of her

“gahh, fucking hell that hurt” he laughed wetly 

“son of a bitch leo why would you do that” hope cried  
“I told you back then, id take a bullet for you” he laughed again, coughing up blood  
“stay with me?” he asked

Hope knealt and held his hand  
“you’re not gonna die, ok, just stay with me”

“it was a wooden bullet hope, its in my heart, im not making it out, but you have time ok? Do me a favor…. Kick…..robins…ass…….” he trailed off, his skin turning grey as he lay motionless on the ground, the life fading from his eyes

“alaric” hope started, ripping into her wrist with her teeth and pressing it to mgs lips  
“get them out of here” she growled, locking eyes with a scared shitless robin

Emma levitated the incapacitated kids, not allowing any protests from alaric, lizzie still standing with her mouth agape behind hope and josie, staring into leos dead eyes

“allow me” josie stalked toward robin

“ah, hope, hope attack, protect me, hope”

Hope stood off to the side “you’re scared of a teenage girl? Ill admit I find this more hot than scary but you do you” hope pretended to pick at her nails. She knew it was senseless to even stop josie right now, and quite frankly she wants to see robin pay, for her friend who was tortured his whole life and then shot, and for her own life

Josie opened her palm, walking further towards robin

“on your knees” she growled

“what?”

“I said” she twisted her arm to the side and his legs broke, his body falling to a kneeling position

“on your knees”

Lizzie went to stop josie, fearing she may regret this later on, until hopes hand on her arm stopped her, she looked questioningly to hope, the tribrid simply shaking no

Josie put her hand over his mouth

“incendia”

A jet of flame shot into his open mouth, liquefying his organs, his face turning red, cracking like lava stone, his eyes an angry red as she pushed on

She pulled back at the last moment, watching him fall to the ground gasping, his vampire healing working quickly thanks to his stupid serum

“if you ever, and I mean ever fuck with anyone I care about again, I will make you suffer for eternity, begging for death every wasteful moment of your useless existence. If you think that was bad, you wait to see what ill do to you”

“this is so hot” hope whispered to lizzie, who fake gagged

Robin nodded, his hair flying wildly over his face at the force of it

“ladies? Shall we?”

Josie kicked his chest, sending him to the ground, and she stepped over his body as if he was a piece of trash on the sidewalk

Hope and lizzie trailed behind her, shocked and amazed and everything in between

“what the hell happened in there?” alaric practically screamed when he saw them walk out of the tunnel in perfect formation, half expecting the cave to blow up like something of an action movie

“some badassery that’s what” lizzie said, and the three girls walked past, hopping into the van like nothing even happened

Xxx

Josie kissed the shit out of hope when the got in the car  
“don’t ever do that to me again” hope was taken aback at first

“im sorr-“  
Josie kissed her again  
“im serious. I thought you fucking died hope” josie let a tear escape

Hope nodded  
“I promise to never get kidnapped again…… on purpose?”

Josie punched hope in the should  
“making me worry…. Ugh” and then josie kissed her again

“guys can you not? Im driving here” lizzie stated, grossed out, amused, and giddy

Xxx

Josie face planted on her bed when she got back, the exhaustion finally catching up with her, that is, until a knock on her door, and the velvety voice she missed so much sounded through the other side

“jo?”

“come in”

Hope stepped into the room, her hands behind her back

“hey”

“hey” josie repeated softly

“so, I got kidnapped at like… the worst time, and I was wondering if you would like to be my valentine?”

Hope pulled her hands from behind her back, revealing a rose  
Josie took the rose “well duh” she said waterfully, even after everything hope was still a romantic sap

“I love you you know?” hope sat down on the bed next to her

Josie leaned into her shoulder

“are you ok?” hope asked

“me? You were the one who was kidnapped for a month and a half”

Hope chuckled “me being ok means nothing if you’re upset, so lay it on me. Im here now”

Josie sighed “I was so worried about you. I didn’t sleep since I realized you were gone, ive never….. ive never cared about anyone this much hope, and its kind of scary, and when I thought you were gone for good……”

“I know, im here now, and I don’t plan on leaving any time soon. You were pretty badass back there though”

“but this proves it, what we have…. It could end at any time”

“some things happened back there, to me…. And all I thought about was seeing you again jo, he could have done anything he wanted, and I would not have gone anywhere without you. You kept me going”

“but what if it happens again. Theres no way to know when our lives are going to be uprooted, no way to know when this is all going to end”

“so we live every day like theres no tomorrow” hope said “josie, I love you. Every kiss feels like the first one. Everytime I hold your hand it feels electric, and even now, everytime I see you I still get butterflies. You’re so selfless and caring, and the most beautiful person ive ever met, inside and out.”

Hope got off the bed and got on one knee, pulling a box out of her pocket

“oh my god hope, are you kidding me? We’re not even 18”

“josie Saltzman, we may not be able to right now, but someday in the future, I want to have a white picket fence, and 2 dogs, kids, I want all that with you and more, if you’ll have me. I don’t know what the future holds, all I know is I love you, no matter what, in sickness and in health, life and death, always and forever”

Josie was practically crying

“josie Saltzman, will you marry me?”

“get up here and kiss me, we’re getting hitched…. But like not right now, maybe when we’re old enough to do so legally, but l-“

Hope kissed josie

“I love you”

“always and forever” josie said

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was supposed to be a promise ring scene where hopes all like yeah babe i promise not to die heres a ring but i accidentally made her propose whoops my bad lol
> 
> i hope you enjoyed, heres to my second multichapter fic ever finished *clinks glass*


End file.
